


Sin Chronicles

by Lance883



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Action, Adventure, Evil, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-23 12:02:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10718976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lance883/pseuds/Lance883
Summary: A running 3.5 D&D campaign that I'm running with some of my friends from the viewpoint of my character.





	1. The Adventure Begins

**Author's Note:**

> To note, all the player characters in this story are either neutral evil or chaotic evil so we have nothing to apologize for.
> 
> Characters;  
> Draxis Stromm the half-elf, half-drow elf rogue who's on a quest to find his sister  
> Barth the human bard who's just looking for some glory for his songs  
> Yenin the half-orc paladin who's looking to become infamous in his own right  
> Buglar Dogto the gnome bard who's just looking to get drunk and get women  
> Threshk Marrow a half-orc barbarian who wants to murder all in his path  
> Lesthana Stromm the half-elf, half-succubus sorcerer who's just looking to make the world more "fun"

Dawn peaks over the horizon as we see a covered wagon going down a path through the forest and three adventurers sit loftily in the covered shade. One was tuning his lute, the other checking his weapons for damage, and the other just sitting there, nothing remarkable about him whatsoever. There was suddenly a large crash as one of the wheels was broken which caused the horse to scatter into the forest. The driver was last seen running off after the horse, when our three heroes came together to discuss on what to do. Unanimously they agreed to proceed on foot because there wasn't another wheel that they had so they couldn't risk staying put. Hours of singing pass as they traveled down the road to whatever they could find until they came across a small town with one tall tower sitting on top of a hill towards the east side of the town. The three adventurers stopped several townsfolk to see what they could find from them. After an hour of searching (and thievery on one of their parts) they find a man who was more than eager to show them the way. After they arrive at the place, and stealing all the gold from the man, Buglar is immediately assaulted by a fair maiden who showed her to the back room. Draxis kept on stealing from people and made his way to the bar to where Barth had already started drinking. Draxis tried to gain some information, finding out that his sister isn't in right now, he started to drink some cheap ale that the bartender threw at him. A scream is suddenly heard from the back room as Buglar is seen assaulting a man, which gives Barth the idea to start trying to take down Draxis to which results in a brothel-wide brawl which gets our trio kicked out. After a quick look around, both Draxis and Buglar notice that Barth is nowhere to be seen. After a quick discussion, the two adventurers quickly go out to find their comrade, later finding him at the only other tavern in the town, completely passed out. After a quick look around the room, they find that it's mostly empty with only a shadowy man in the corner booth. Once they've awoken their friend, Buglar starts to run his mouth off to the mystery man, threatening him with his sword, to which was replied with a solemn silence and a burning glare, Draxis immediately knew not to mess with him, only to see what his deal was. So, Draxis sat down next to the man and started asking questions after noticing the bag on the table "What could be in the bag?" Draxis thought to himself, "Whatever it is, I want it." and so Draxis does as what most would do...


	2. The Adventure Begins (again)

Draxis wanted that bag, no, he  _needed_ that bag and whatever else was inside it. So he left the table to discuss a plan whilst the unsuspecting man went to the bathroom. "I say we just kill him!" said Buglar in a hushed whisper, "That sounds stupid, but from what I can gather, he's a very powerful man so I doubt that the three-" looks over at the unconscious Barth, "I mean two of us could take him in a fight.". The mysterious man walked back over to the table and sat down, appearing to be waiting for something to happen or someone to appear. "I'm going to go talk to him again" Draxis told the gnome, "maybe we can figure out what's in the bag after I glean more information out of him" the bard nodded his head in agreement.

So the half-elf walked back over to the man to see what he can glean from the man. "So who or what are you waiting for?" Draxis said coolly "I'm waiting for someone" spoke the man in an annoyed voice that carried a message to back off. The rogue responded with, in a challenging tone, "Well who are you waiting for? Maybe we can help you find them" the man spoke abruptly, "Not you" and with that the man dozed off into a slumber. Seeing this as his one chance, Draxis quickly stole the bag and motioned for Buglar to come with him and carry Barth. After they left the pub, the group looked for the closest (and cheapest) inn that they could find, quickly finding respite in a shady-looking inn called "the centaur's stable" after paying a few gold coins, (that Draxis stole from Barth) they settled down into a dark room with no windows and one bed that had mysterious stains on it that were visible from what little light was available. After putting Barth on the bed, Buglar and Draxis decided to look over the loot that was so hard to obtain. Upon closer inspection, it felt as though there were marbles inside the bag. Suddenly Buglar cut open the bottom of the bag before Draxis could do anything about it, but strangely enough, nothing appeared to have come out. Puzzled, the half elf felt all across the floor, looking for whatever could have fell out. The bard quickly exclaimed, "They're invisible! That's why we can't find them!" sure enough, the strange marble-esk objects were invisible and they quickly found all that they could grab when there was suddenly a knock on the door.

A harsh voice called in "I know you're in there, let me in". They quickly deduced that the voice belonged to the man from the tavern and tried to remain quiet, but to no avail as one of the marbles fell out of Draxis' hands and landed on the floor with a thud. "I know you have my bag, let me in and I will explain all that you need to know" spoke the mysterious man. Buglar and Draxis quickly propped themselves behind the door, Buglar with his rapier at the ready, and Draxis with his halberd gleaning in the low light. Suddenly the room got eerily quiet, just when they thought the man had left, the door had caught on fire. Jumping away from the door, they prepared for the worst as the man walked through what was left of the door. "What do you want!" exclaimed Draxis "Remember when you asked me who I was waiting for, well it was you, I was simply waiting for someone to finally steal the bag." the man replied calmly "Why would you want us to steal the bag?" asked Buglar "Well it's very simple, I need someone to go steal something for me and the only way I could make sure someone was up to the task was to see who could steal the bag from me. And as such, you guys appear to be up to snuff with what's required for this task." the man said calmly as the fire from the door died down. "What's the thing we would need to steal? And what's in it for us?" Draxis asked in a now curious tone, "You need to steal a magical orb from the mayor of the town, as for what's in it for you, I will pay you handsomely for your trouble and whatever else you can steal you can keep, I'm only interested in the orb" said the mysterious man "and if you can kill the mayor while you're at it, I will let you have these" he pointed towards the invisible objects "those can grant you temporary invisibility, all you need to do is smash the ball at your feet and you'll be invisible for a brief amount of time" and with that statement, the man started to walk away, "but what else do we need to do? You were very unclear as to how we were supposed to do it." The man looked back and inverted the torn bag to reveal lettering that was previously unknown. And with that, he was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally a quest!


End file.
